


You're Too Hard to Deny

by vanillou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillou/pseuds/vanillou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are tired after 1D Day, and Louis is a drunken mess. All he wants is Harry. And when Harry denies him, he wants him even more. It's kinda hard to deny a sex hungry Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Hard to Deny

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through my drafts, and I found this beauty. 
> 
> I wrote it on 1D Day, since watching the long twitcam gave me a bit of Larry Stylinson inspiration. I guess I forgot about it! 
> 
> Read, and enjoy. (:

“I should have hit him right then and there.” Louis drunkenly slurred. His words slipped off his tongue smoothly with a twirl that made each phrase hard to understand. “Would’ve been a media catastrophe, but at least I look good when the paps get me.”

His words were making lesser sense as he carried on. Harry could care less, though. He knew his one and only mission: Get Louis home safe. He carried Louis over his shoulder while he walked towards their hotel room.

“Alright Lou.” Harry gently patted his bum as he planted the boy back on the ground. “Let’s get you into bed.”

He unlocked the door and dropped his and Louis’ jackets on the floor. He turned around and held out his hand to help Louis inside. Louis came tumbling down on the floor instead.

Urgently, Harry helped Louis up off the rough hotel carpet. “You are fucking pissed.” Harry muttered into Louis’ shoulder as he carried him towards the bed.

“Don’t curse!” Louis hollered before being thrown onto the bed.

Harry turned around and began to disassemble his 1D Day outfit. He slipped on a pair of old basketball shorts and turned around, ready to get inside the bed and catch some much needed rest, only to find a naked Louis. “C’mon, Love.” Louis teased, running his fingers up his smooth thighs.

Rolling his eyes, Harry shook his head. “You need to sleep, Lou. Go on, now. Sleep.”

Louis threw his head back and spread his legs. “Mm’Harry..” He pouted, his fingers tangling themselves in the sheets below him. “Reject me again.”

“Louis, I-” Harry began, only to be interrupted by a moaning Louis.

Harry bit his lip. He knew better than to give into Louis at the vulnerable state he was in, but it was getting awfully hard to deny the boy. He felt his cock harden when he saw how hard Louis was. His cock was pink and hard against his belly, laying there, needing to be touched, grabbed, or sucked.

“Harry…” Louis whined. His fingers danced down to his bum. He squeezed his own cheek in his palm. “Oh!” Louis keened. His finger traced along his hole. “I can’t do this all by myself, Haz.”

He could hardly take it any longer. Harry looked down at himself and realized he was fully erect. “Fucking hell.” Harry whispered before jumping onto Louis.

He began pressing hard kisses to Louis’ neck. He sucked on the skin, nibbling a little when the subtle flesh came into his mouth. His teeth nibbled at Louis’ ear. “You asked for it.” He muttered into Louis’ ear. Louis’ hips jerked upwards as Harry’s fingers trailed down his torso. Harry drew a line across Louis’ dick with his finger, making Louis moan in absolute pleasure.

Harry sat up and positioned himself to hover over Louis. He raised his two fingers up to his mouth, slicking them with spit while gazing into Lou’s eyes.

“You’re so improper when you’re drunk.” Harry teased. He sent his two dripping fingers down to Louis’ arse, sticking his two moist digits into him with a smug look on his face.

“Mm’Harry…” Louis moaned, biting his lip in anticipation. He grabbed fistfuls of sheets and tugged on them, bringing his legs up to give Harry an advantage.

Harry bent down and pressed gentle kisses on Louis’ tender thighs. He flexed his fingers inside of Louis, making the boy shiver and exclaim: “F-Fuck..”

Louis looked down to witness what exactly Harry was doing to him. He nearly came right then and there when he saw Harry’s other hand reach for his aching dick. He began to stroke slowly, causing a warm feeling to bubble in Louis’ stomach. Then he picked up the pace, rapidly jerking in an up and down motion. The bed began to rattle at the quick movements. Louis’ hips jerked upward with each pump of Harry’s hand.

“Now,” Harry let go of Lou’s cock and took his fingers out slowly, arranging his body and Louis’ so that Louis’ legs were on either side of his hips. “What exactly does the pissed little Louis want?” Harry asked.

Louis was simply mesmerized by Harry. He was dripping with sweat already, his shirtless body glistening in the slight glow beaming from the bedside lamp. “Fuck me.” Louis begged.

“What was that?” Harry asked again.

“I need you, Harry, now!” Louis cried out. He clenched his eyes shut at the sudden wave of neediness. His body was shivering without having anything in him.

Harry toyed with Louis’ arse, circling the rim with his head. Louis flung his head back and called out again, pleading for Harry to give him what he needed. His dick slid inside smoothly, sending bliss throughout his entire body. Louis was practically made for him. “Oh god,” Harry whimpered, his head flinging back. He thrust his hips rhythmically. Grabbing onto Louis legs for steadiness, he began to thrust quicker.

“H-Harry,” Louis whined. “I- I’m- Fuck!”

Harry’s face contorted into a damp mess. His pace grew quicker and his body begged for a mind numbing relief.

Louis’ mind wandered to a blank nothing. He tingled with eagerness all over his body. It was like he needed to feel Harry hit that spot one more time for the sweet release he wanted, “Harry, I can’t- Uggh, I’m gonna-”

He dick twitched as he came all over his stomach. Louis’ mouth opened wide as a string of curses escaped his mouth. His body fell into an exhausted and sweaty heap on the silky sheets. 

Harry pulled out and began vigorously pumping his hand up and down his own shaft. Louis’ hand shot out in protest.

"No no no," Louis cried. "You can’t do that to yourself." The fragile lad sat up lazily and put his hand on Harry’s member. 

"Louis, shit, I’m gonna fucking cum." Harry bit his lip in impatience. Louis looked up at him with dilated, glistening eyes as he began sucking Harry off in a quick and slick motion. 

Before Louis could even reach the tip of Harry’s cock, warm bursts of cum erupted from Harry and into Louis’ mouth. It felt warm down his throat.

Louis smirked as his lifted his lips off of Harry’s throbbing dick. “Sleep.” He murmured, landing on a soft pillow. “Night.”

For as exhausted as he was, Harry brought himself up to wash himself off in the shower. And even though he had just came harder than ever before, he couldn’t help but go for a second round.

Louis was simply that good.


End file.
